


Mecha Slut

by Wusspoppinjimbo



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cock Slut, Come as Lube, Cowgirl Position, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, Dream Sex, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, I just wanted to write a very wrong smut, I ruined Dr. STONE, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm so deeply sorry, Impossible Sex, Lingerie, Masturbation, Mecha Senku is a sluuuut, Mecha Senku is a vibrator, Mecha Senku is a whooooooore, Mild Kink, Modern Era, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Robot Sex, Robot possession i guess, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Sex Positions, Smut, Squirting, Tsukasa creampies a toy, Tsukasa is a cheater, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, Wrong, force blow job, so wrong, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wusspoppinjimbo/pseuds/Wusspoppinjimbo
Summary: Tsukasa, being the hippie he was, wasn't too thrilled about being home alone with the new 'Mecha Senku' robot while his wife was away for 5 days...Still, he's curious as to what techniques this robot possesses.





	Mecha Slut

**Author's Note:**

> OK....guys....
> 
> I am so so so so so so so so sorry for writing this very wrong and disgusting fanfic. I just had this stupid idea and wanted to N U T
> 
> I have soiled this fandom and I am ashamed

"Hey honey I'm home" Tsukasa cooed as he entered through the front door of his mansion. 

"Oi, Tsukasa! I'm upstairs!" Senku yelled from the second floor of their house. Tsukasa's heart fluttered with anticipation, he was holding a secret box, imported online from Victoria Secret, just for Senku Chan.

Tsukasa entered the master bedroom, where Senku was. She was still in her business attire, which made since considering she just left from a very important meeting. Senku jumped into Tsukasa's arms and kissed him, "Oh I'm so happy you've arrived just in time my love". Senku lips traveled from Tsukasa's to his neck, sucking it gently.

"Aaahhhaaahhh..." Tsukasa moans lightly as his neck was being loved by his beautiful and intelligent wife. His dick hardened underneath his jeans at the thought of tearing her clothes apart and hearing those sweet moans again.

Tsukasa began to pull the pink box from behind his back. "...Senku....I.." 

"Kukukuku, hold on, I want to show you something!" Senku interrupted and pulled Tsukasa further into the room till they were at the computer desk.

There, sitting on the black roller chair, was a figure covered in a white sating blanket. It looked to be about the size of a human. It was actually scary.

"I'm going to show you what might be the next technology of the century!" She sounded just as excited as Tsukasa when he was fantasizing about pounding her into oblivion. Senku waved her hands like a magician, "Behold, the invention that will change the way institutes teach their students!" 

Tsukasa watched as Senku pulled off the sheet to reveal the mysterious figure. 

There, sitting on Senkus chair, was a lifelike robot. It's skin was a shade of metallic blue with visible circuits across it's skin. The robot was wearing a short black A-line dress with a long white lab coat similar to Senku's. It's hair was white with only the very tips a shade of black;and it's eyes...the bloodiest tint of red. 

It looked too much like...like...like

"She looks like me doesn't she?" Senku giggled as she points at the figure unemotional face. Tsukasa's was speechless. The robot looked _identical_ to Senku...but there were obvious differences. The main one being that the robot looked kinda evil looking. It's eyes remained permanent open and gave off this dangerous aura.

Clearly Senku didn't see the slight distress on Tsukasa's face, "Since cooperate knows that I am a world renowned scientist, they want to place me in some science classes for these prestigious colleges!" She pulls out a blueprint and continues, "Well obviously I can't be there at all the colleges and at the same time, so I decided to create a robot version of myself to teach these classes, right now I'm doing one for Anatomy". 

Tsukasa looked over the blueprints of the robot, which honestly just looked like drawing reference of the robot to him. Senku continued, "Well right now she can't do much but to recite some paragraphs of a textbook". Tsukasa's face was still puzzled by all this information. 

"...Here, I'll show you" Senku looked around the robots head until she found a red switch on her right temple. With one flick, the mechanics in the robot started to whir as it's eyes lightened up. The robot lifted her head and began to speak.

_"The reproductive system or genital system is a set of organs within an organism that work together to produce offspring..."_

It's voice sounded _identical_ to Senku's but...not quite. "This is too surreal" Tsukasa whispered under his breath. This was like going straight to the uncanny valley. They watched as the robot was changing positions slightly, shifting her arms and head occasionally. 

_"_ _...Many non-living substances, such as fluids, hormones, and pheromones, are important accessories to the reproductive system. Unlike most organ systems, the sexes of differentiated species often have significant differences. These differences allow..."_ Before it could continue, Senku found the switch and turned it off, rendering the robot to shut down.

Senku turned to Tsukasa and smiled, "So whadya think? It's cool right?!" Her red eyes sparkled, hoping for Tsukasa's response was just as joyful as she was. Her husband frowned a bit, "Um, it's great that it can...do _that_..." he pointed at the resting Senku clone, "...it's just...kinda creepy".

Senku blinked a couple of times, as if not registering what Tsukasa just said. "Excuse me?" Her cheerful voice dropped like a bowling ball hitting the floor. 

"I've just created a self-sufficient intelligent robot that can change education and all you have to say is that it's creepy?!" Her brows furrowed and she turned tomato red.

Uh oh...Tsukasa had forgotten how serious Senku took her work, it was probably the second most important thing (besides Tsukasa of course)

"Wait! Senku that's not what I..." She holds a hand up to his face, "Save it, I gotta go anyway" and picks up her purse.

"Huh? going? To where?!" His heart dropped a bit. He knew he could sometimes piss of Senku so much she would sleep in the guest bedroom, but never to the point where she had to leave the mansion.

Senku went the the edge of the bed and pulled out her suitcase, "I have a meeting in NY tomorrow and I'll be gone in five days".

"A meeting?!" Tsukasa croaked, "You just came back from a meeting last week!"

She huffed as she slams her clothes inside the case, "Well unfortunately some of us has some important topics to discuss about problems with the world!" and zips it.

Senku made it down the stairway quickly before Tsukasa could catch up. "Wait please I didn't mean it!"

Senku sighed, "I left $50 on the dinner table in case you get hungry, bye", and she shuts the door closed. Tsukasa stared at the white front door, feeling abandoned and lonely.

"Guess I'll just get to bed early then..." 

That night Tsukasa tossed and turned, he just couldn't sleep. It wasn't because the bed was too uncomfortable or that his stomach ached, but it he felt like someone was watching him. It made Tsukasa feel anxious and stressed. Plus...he was still horny. Even after a 30 minute session of a Pornhub marathon he was still erect.

He opened his eyes and in the corner he could see two red eyes staring at him. "Holy shit!" He got up on his feet and in a fighting position. If there was a robber/burglar/murderer that somehow slipped inside, Tsukasa would make sure they would regret ever steeping foot near the house. 

It was just the robot that Senku left on the chair, it was still in the same position as they left it. Tsukasa relaxed and frowned, "Oh it's just you". No wonder he felt like he was being stared it, this creepy doll like figure was facing him. 

Now that he solved the whole 'I-always-feel-like-somebodys-watching-me' situation, the only other problem he was faced with was his still solid rock dick. 

"Hmm I guess I could fire up my computer and watch BDSM videos again..." He told himself as he looked at his large bulge protruding from his pants. It felt like it was made of steel and it begged for a warm wet mouth instead of a rough hand. He was tired of using both hands to rub his cock back and forth, he needed something to suck him off. 

Tsukasa looked around to see if he could find anything with a suction or anything warm and wet (but safe to put his dick in).

It was hard to see in the dark, but all he could think about was the robot on the chair. It just sat there and stared blankly at him. 

He walked up to the doll and gulped, it really did look like Senku from up close. He examined it's mouth, particularly the teeth and tongue. 

Tsukasa slipped two fingers inside and touched the tongue. It was soft and smooth but oddly enough not dry. Then he pressed those fingers against the pearly teeth. He expected it to be made out of metal or something but instead it felt foamy and was flexible too. He was worried that if it was indeed made out of metal he could've gotten a cut or worse...a limb sliced off.

The way it's mouth was constructed, it looked like her mouth would be permanently open. Meaning that it shouldn't be able to move it's jaw at all. Then Tsukasa remembered the little present he had saved for Senku, which was on the bed. 

He looked at the robot then back at the present box then back at the robot. "Ok fuck it!" and got out the pink, which was meant for his wife, and grabs the robot.

It took some struggling but eventually Tsukasa did it...he successfully placed the black Chantilly Lace and Mesh Babydoll lingerie on it. 

This was as close as Tsukasa could get to, to see how Senku would look in that lingerie. He hated to admit it, but it fitted the doll so well, like a Victoria Secret mannequin. Maybe a little too well.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this!" he whimpered. Honestly, doing this to a robot, of all things, was the last thing he wanted. However, his balls didn't care what was right and wrong, he just needed a quick release before they turn blue...and right now that robot was looking mighty fine.

"Ok..." He closed his eyes and took a sharp inhale to mentally prepare himself, "...this will just be a quickie, I'll just go in and out before I nut" then he exhaled as he opened his eyes to face the...thing.

It was on it's knees, facing his crotch. They way it's eyes were positioned made it look like she was staring right at his cock...begging to suck it.

"Alright here goes nothing" His whips out his 12 inch dong, which was throbbing like a heartbeat, and made it face towards her mouth. His hands roamed around her temple, trying to find the switch. When he did he flicked it on and the robot was sentient again. 

_"Human reproduction takes place as internal fertilization by sexual intercourse. During this process, the erect penis of the male is inserted into the female’s vagina until the male ejaculates semen, which contains sperm, into the vagina. The sperm travels through the **GULP** "_

The robot didn't get to finish it's sentence as Tsukasa rammed his rock hard dick inside it's life like mouth.

"Ah finally!" Tsukasa groans as the vibrations from the machines mouth worshiped his cock. This is what Tsukasa needed right now.

The robot continued with it's speech and with each thrust it made this realistic gurgling, gulping sound.

"... _vagina **GULP** and cervix into the **GULP** uterus for **GULP GULP** potential fertilization of an **GULP** _"

"OH jeez fuck mmh!" Tsukasa cursed under his hot breath. This was the best blow job he's ever received! All 12 inches was deep inside the warm vibrating mouth, it felt like one of those sex toys Tsukasa kept underneath his drawer. 

That wasn't to say he didn't love getting BJ's from Senku, but the problem was that she was never able to fit _ALL_ 12 inches. The most Senku was able to suck off before gagging was 9 inches. 

This robot was able to take all 12 inches without complaining, plus the light vibrations made it feel too good for Tsukasa.

"Mhhh, oh God this feels aaamazing!" Tsukasa pushes the robot head towards his crotch more, pushing it further till it reaches the back of it's throat. The pleasure was too good, Tsukasa had to close his eyes.

His thrusts were getting faster, "Hah, Hah, sssoooo cllllose ah!" He was so in tune with pleasing himself that he almost didn't notice that the robot had stopped talking.

 _"That's weird, did I turn her off?"_ he thought to himself, maintaining his eyes shut. _"No, there's no way I didn't press any buttons! plus shes still vibrating"_

He could still hear the gulping and squelching, just not the recorded voice of the Anatomy lecture. _"Oh God I hope I didn't mess anything in there or Senku will kill me!"_

Hoping to see that were no malfunctions in the robot, Tsukasa's eyes slowly opened...

Two red burning eyes met with Amber brown. Those mechanic eyes that were supposed to be permanently kept in one position, were now staring at him. 

"What the..." For a moment, a very brief moment, Tsukasa's blood ran freezing cold as this robot was clearly staring deep into his eyes.

Being so scared shitless he releases his hands from the robots head...only to see that the robot kept on sucking his cock, bobbing it's head back and forth, without the aid of his hands. The eyes never broke contact.

Tsukasa yelled 'What is...is this?" and felt like passing out. _"I thought Senku said all this could so was recite some textbooks? Why is it moving its head like that?"_ He thought while watching this machine suck his entire cock like a vacuum cock sucker. 

Then everything went black.

The soft sounds of whirring and metal clinking was the first thing Tsukasa heard before he woke up. "Ugh what...what happened?" He groggily asked while his eyes adjusted to the dark. Tsukasa tried to move his arms and legs but something was keeping them in place. The last thing he remembered before fainting was seeing that robot intake his cock....wait...

Tsukasa looked down and sees the same robot in front of his crotch...her right hand pumped and slides against his throbbing red flushed cock while her other hand cups his balls, vibrating her hand against his skin.

"Ah...wha...what are you doing?!" he yelled at the life like robot. She didn't respond, but her eyes still never broke contact. Her tongue stuck out and teasingly licked his cock gently like a lollipop.

Both the pleasure of being jacked off, vibrated, and getting sucked on was indescribable. Tsukasa groans as he felt the tongue circle the tip of his dick. Warm precum slowly poured from the hole and he felt the liquid being sucked off by the machine.

"pppleaaassee gah..." he cries as the robot went from licking his tip to gently sucking the whole tip. It was like a warm wet suction on the top. He wanted to move his legs but something was holding him back. Tsukasa stared at his legs and saw that both of them were handcuffed to the bed. "Where did you find this?" he demanded. The only handcuffs located in the house, that he knew at least, were kept in a separate wardrobe inside the closet. 

The only response he got was the sound of her whirring.

All Tsukasa could do in this situation was to lie there and let the machine do whatever it wanted. He watched in both fear and lust as the robot was slowly sucking his whole cock, taking it in inch by inch till it reached the start of his crotch.

"mmmgahh...you got a tiny vacuum in that mouth of yours?" He asked as she imitated the sound of an actual vacuum. Clearly she could hear and understand what was being said. 

Man did Senku built an extraordinary robot.

"Oh fuck im gonna..." Tsukasa cries like a woman nearing her climax. Warm liquid rushes to the tip of dick, feeling the warm juice approaching the robot sped up faster.

"Gaaaaaaaaah!!!!" he cries like a bitch as white hot cum shot from his cock like a missile. Quickly the robot pulled out before the semen reached in it's mouth. The machine took his cock and aimed it at his face, letting the white cum hit his face and neck. 

This wasn't just any robot...this was a sex robot.

Tsukasa accidentally swallowed some of his own seeds when his dick was forced to cum at his face. "fuck you're a naughty little bot aren't you?" he chuckled.

Quickly the robot climbed on the bed and sat on his cock, facing backwards as she rides him.

"Ah yes yes!" Tsukasa cried as the sex bot was now literally going at the speed of light. Her wet pussy was milking his longing penis.

She jumps up and down like a hyper active kid on a pogo stick, occasionally moving her hips in circles like a belly dancer. This felt like heaven.

Tsukasa's eyes rolled to the back of his brain, drooling like an anime character doing an ahego face. His dripping tongue stuck out from his mouth as he moaned like a whore. "Hahhaaahaaaaaa..."

He felt the inside of her pussy, which was slippery wet, move like a suction cup against his loving dick. This was too much for Tsukasa, so much that he had to close his eyes. 

"dddonttt stoopppp" he whines like a baby puppy wanting attention. 

The Senku robot quickly used it's whole body to turn around and face him, vibrating harder as well.

Tsukasa opened one eye and looked up at the robot. _"Fuck"_ Tsukasa thought to himself.

She looked gorgeous like that, riding his desperate cock, massaging and vibrating like a sex toy. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" he yelled as he felt the inside of her pussy massaging his thick cock. In a way, the way the slippery pussy massaged him reminded him of those massage chairs you see at the malls.

Her pussy was literally a sex toy. A sex toy that went crazy for his dick.

She rode him harder and harder, occasionally touching her metal breasts as well until she suddenly stopped and released his dick. Tsukasa stared at her, "what now?!" and whimpered.

Without warning, a warm clear liquid squirted from her pussy and splashed on his face like a water hose. Once again he was forced to taste it except this time, it tasted like lube. A sweet vanilla lube that Senku usually kept in her drawer. Why does this robot have that?!

She rubbed her clit in circles until she finished squirting, what a lovely sight, before taking his cock back and slamming her crotch down. If only Tsukasa's hands were free, he would've loved to grab her hips and force her down even more, getting more of that sweet sweet pussy around his dick.

Despite this robot sharing a striking resemblance to his wife, she was much much sluttier. He watched as the robot hips began circling again and begins to slap her pussy, hitting her clit with each slap.

The real Senku would be to shy to do such acts. She would never be this horny to him, and with the five days of being home alone Tsukasa would make damn sure he would pound her everywhere and everyday till times up.

This robot cunt was so horny it even began to suck in his balls. "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKK" Tsukasa could see stars at his point as his dick was in its own little paradise.

Her pussy was now a wet blackhole, sucking his fat throbbing dick like it was nothing.

"More more more!" He busted in tears as he completely lost his sanity. This robot was murdering him through true bliss and he loved it. 

Once more, he felt a warm liquid form and it was ready to blast off inside her wet cunt.

"Fuck babe I'm so close, just a few more strokes..." The robot obeyed and this time rode him in an exhilarating speed. She went so fast that the bed started to slam against the wall behind it, no doubt causing a few cracks in it.

"So close...I'm gonna..I'm gonna"...

**"Gah!"** Tsukasa screamed as he sat up from bed. "What the Hell?!" He was still in his bed but now he was fully clothed and without handcuffs. Tsukasa looked around the room to see that the robot was in the same position as it was before, without the lingerie he put on her. His bed sheets were drenched in sweat and cum around his crotch area.

"Wait...was that just a dream?!" His phone rang and Tsukasa could see it was a message.

_Hey, it's me Senku. I'm sorry for the way I talked to you before I left and I just wanted to say that the meeting was cancelled and I'm coming home now. Kissies!_

He stared at the text for some time before screaming, "Are you kidding me?!"

and then the robot was pregnant and demanded child support, Senku found out and got a divorce and took the kids...the end :P

**Author's Note:**

> This is by faaaaaaaaaar the sluttiest and horniest fic I've ever written 
> 
> Like I'm throbbing right now!
> 
> I just like how the beginning unintentionally sounds like a horror movie till the middle begins (kinda reminds me of that horror babysitter clown statue story)
> 
> sorry for quick smut but I just wanted to post it up ASAP
> 
> Also the lines for the Reproductive System speech is from this link  
> https://courses.lumenlearning.com/boundless-ap/chapter/overview-of-the-reproductive-system/


End file.
